Alma de Robot
by reyna-ruina
Summary: Los robots pueden tener alma?...Una dramática historia acerca de Gir...Un final trágico...un mal summary...En fin, lean...


Este es mi primer fanfic de Invasor Zim NO ZADR. Sí, leyeron bien: NO-ZADR. Como ya se habrán dado cuenta un poco al leer el título se trata de nuestro querido robotito Gir.

La historia está inspirada en los "Bloody Gir", esos fotogramas encontrados por fans en los capis de Invasor Zim, en los que aparece Gir completamente bañado en sangre…Y yo me puse a pensar: y si esas escenas significaran algo más? Y si Gir en realidad no fueran el robotito tonto y tierno que todos conocemos??Y si toda esa fingida estupidez estuviera ahí para ocultar algo más??...

Más o menos de eso se trata el one-shot (sí, otro one-shot) es bastante (qué digo bastante, MUY) triste y tiene un final trágico…

Qué, ya les interesa la historia? Y entonces qué hacen acá, leyendo las gansadas que escribo????Pónganse a leer el fic de una vez, vamos!!!

(XD)

------------------------------------------------------------

_Zim:_

_Primero que nada, no: ésta no es otra de mis locas ocurrencias. Esto es en SERIO. Si te estoy escribiendo esto es porque sé que no hay vuelta atrás para mí, que ya lo tengo absolutamente decidido._

_Pero ya habrá tiempo para hablar de eso. Mejor es que vayamos por partes._

_Primero que nada, yo no soy ese robotito tonto que ves siempre. Al menos no todo el día._

_En la noche, cuando tú duermes, cuando no me precisas, cuando no me puedes ver, me transformo…mi alma sale un poco a flote. Porque lo creas o no, Zim, tengo alma. Lo que no tengo es un cerebro como la gente, pero no porque no quiera, sino __**por que no me dejaron tener.**_

_Tú siempre me has tratado como un esclavo, como una marioneta estúpida que podías usar a tu antojo, aunque a esa marioneta se le solieran romper las cuerdas que la movían y se iba para cualquier lado armando despiole. Pero todas esas cosas que hacía yo, y que a ti tanto te hacían desesperar, no las hacía queriendo; mi querido amo. Simplemente mi cabeza no me daba para más, y aunque yo me esforzaba por complacerte siempre acababa arruinándolo todo y haciéndote enojar._

_Me tratabas como una marioneta¡y con cuánta razón! Si se supone que para eso me crearon. Si se supone que mi única función era ésa: servir. Y nunca intenté hacer nada más que eso. Pero sólo a un robot tonto como a mí se le podía ocurrir pretender ser algo más que tu esclavo, quizá…tu amigo. Es un puesto al que alguna vez aspiré llegar, pero finalmente me di cuenta de que era algo demasiado inalcanzable, más para mí que para nadie. Así que me tuve que conformar con seguir siendo, como siempre, tu sirviente._

_Y tú ahora te preguntarás ¿por qué, si se supone que no soy tan tonto como crees, siempre me portaba como si lo fuera, haciendo una bobería tras otra? Ahora paso a explicarte eso._

_Al principio lo hacía simplemente porque no me quedaba otra, porque nací con poca cabeza. Pero a la larga, cuando de apoco y sin que lo notaras comencé a adquirir algo de inteligencia, esa estupidez pasó a ser una gran máscara con la que me escudaba de todo. Porque yo vi tantas cosas, Zim, experimenté tantos sentimientos, conocí tantas cosas nuevas para mí…y siempre me tenía que callar la boca y no hablar al respecto. Guardo un gran secreto que se supone que debía llevar a la tumba, pero que más adelante en esta carta te voy a revelar, porque es una carga demasiado grande para mí; porque no desembarazarme de ella podría significarte la muerte…_

_No te quiero reprochar de todas las veces que me has maltratado, ni te culpo por todas esas veces que me dominaste cual muñeca de trapo. A fin de cuentas, mi nombre lo dice todo: soy una BASURA, una cosa que no sirve más que para estorbar y para hacer todo mal. Aún cuando mi deseo era ayudarte, y mal que mal acabara colaborando un poco, siempre tenía que hacer ALGO desastroso, algo que arruinara tus planes…_

_En segundo lugar: hay veces, Zim, que en serio no te entiendo. De a momentos actúas como el más grande genio de todos los tiempos, llegando a construir en menos de un día máquinas complejísimas y robots mejor hechos que yo (aunque no niego que construir un robot mejor hecho que yo no es precisamente algo difícil,)y en otros instantes un poco más largos te vuelves casi tan tonto como yo. Ya sé que no soy precisamente el indicado para decirte esto, pero hay veces que te pones realmente TERCO. Pero ¿sabes qué? Yo igual te quiero. Terco y todo, te quiero. Tú fuiste quien me acogió cuando, siendo como soy, nadie más me hubiera querido. Tú fuiste quien, sabiendo que yo era un caso perdido, nunca dejó de creer en mí; y sé que en el fondo guardas aún la ilusión de que un día me comporte como corresponde. Tú fuiste mi amigo, mi hermano... ¡qué se yo que fuiste!! Fuiste mi TODO, y aún más. Fuiste mi mundo, Zim, y nunca te diste cuenta…_

_Antes de darte la peor de las noticias, me gustaría darte las gracias por haberme permitido entrar en tu vida, porque aunque sé que yo no significaba mucho para ti, tú significabas todo para mí. También quiero que sepas que mi intención fue siempre servirte, aunque nunca logré alcanzar mi meta. Jamás quise echar a perder tus planes, querido amo, pero mí estúpida cabeza jamás me permitía hacer nada más que eso._

_Y ahora sí, te voy a decir mi secreto. Lo que voy a decirte ahora va a sonar como una locura, pero te pediría que, por tu bien, me creyeras por una vez. Porque nunca necesité tanto que creyeras en mí como ahora; porque nunca la vida de la persona que más quiero, tú, estuvo tan en juego…_

_Los Más Altos jamás te enviaron a la Tierra para comenzar una invasión. Lo hicieron simplemente para sacarte del camino; no querían que se repitiera lo que pasó en la operación Ruina Inevitable parte I. ¿No te pareció raro que Rojo tardara tanto en encontrar el planeta al cual mandarte? Es porque lo estaba eligiendo al azahar, Zim. ¿No te pareció raro que, en lugar de darte en UCI como la gente, te dieran un "robot de inteligencia avanzada" que al final resultara ser una cosa molesta e inservible? Es porque yo no soy avanzado. __**A mí me sacaron de la basura**__, me crearon así, al tuntún, justo en frente tuyo y sin que te dieras cuenta. Mi cerebro es apenas un montón de cachivaches olvidados, cuya función no es otra que volverme más estúpido aún de lo que ya soy. ¿No te pareció raro que, luego de dos años de estar aquí, aún no haya llegado la armada para comenzar la invasión? Es porque no hay invasión para ti, Zim. Ellos no te quieren en esto._

_Ahora viene la parte fea. ¿Qué, te pensabas que eso era lo peor? No, Zim, eso no era nada. Eso era apenas la punta del iceberg._

_Los Más Altos, últimamente, andan teniendo problemas con la transmisión de mensajes a sus tropas, y algunos mensajes se salen del carril y se van para cualquier lado. Así fue que me enteré, por medio de un mensaje ultrasecreto que se reenvió por error a nuestra base en la noche, que ellos quieren quitarte del camino…definitivamente, antes de que "te vuelvas un peligro para la misión". Por eso, esta noche arribará a la Tierra, en el bosque ese que está cerca de casa, una nave con un irken especialmente entrenado. Ese irken viene a matarte, Zim, lo contrataron Rojo y Púrpura para que viniera a asesinarte._

_Y ahora, finalmente, te voy a explicar el por qué de esta carta. Es porque no me volverás a ver vivo, Zim. Es porque esta noche va allegar el asesino, y yo le voy a ir a hacer frente. No pretendo ser un héroe, ni nada similar, pero es algo que DEBO hacer, es algo que te debo a ti y a todos estos años que vienes soportándome como soy._

_Creo que esta carta ya se hizo demasiado larga, así que ya va siendo hora de que la termine. Pero antes de terminarla y dejártela donde la puedas encontrar, te voy a decir algo: __**Te quiero mucho, Zim. Y te voy a extrañar**_

_Sé que tú te olvidarás de mí. Pero yo nunca, jamás, me voy a olvidar de ti._

_Gir_

El pequeño androide terminó la carta, la dobló en veinticinco mil partecitas hasta dejarla del tamaño de una lenteja, y entró en la habitación de su amo tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Fue hasta donde estaba su libro del colegio y metió la carta entre las hojas. Luego se acercó hasta la cama donde un irken dormía a pata suelta, y se detuvo un momento a observarlo. En sus artificiales ojos, se podía leer un enorme sufrimiento contenido, una agonía inmensa gritando por salir, clamando por ayuda…

Finalmente el robotito, siempre procurando no despertar al invasor, se inclinó sobre él y le regaló lo que siempre había querido darle: un abrazo. Luego se levantó, mientras una lágrima solitaria y callada resbalaba por su metálico rostro, y salió de la habitación, de la casa, llevando entre las manos apenas un diminuto alce de goma…

---------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, cuando llegó a la eskuela, Zim ya estaba bastante confundido. Había buscado a Gir toda la mañana, había puesto la casa patas para arriba e incluso se había atrevido a salir a llamarlo al patio trasero. Pero el androide seguía sin aparecer.

"Cuando aparezca va a ver lo que le pasa" pensó Zim, para sus adentros. "Ni ganas le van a quedar a ese rebelde de huir otra vez…"

-Buenos días, Zim-lo saludó lacónicamente su peor enemigo, Dib-Espero que disfrutes este día…porque será tu última mañana de intimidad.

Al ver que el irken, sumido como estaba en sus pensamientos, lo ignoraba olímpicamente, Dib supo que algo no andaba del todo bien.

Tocó el timbre de entrada, y todos los alumnos entraron a sus respectivas aulas. Mientras la maestra pasaba lista Zim aprovechó para abrir su libro de lectura, siempre vigilado por la atenta mirada de Dib.

Pero al levantar el libro, Zim vio que un pequeño papel, doblado en veinticinco mil partecitas, que caía desde las páginas del libro al suelo. Extrañado se inclinó a recogerlo, lo desdobló con un poco de trabajo y comenzó a leerlo.

Dib veía cómo la expresión del rostro de Zim iba cambiando a medida que leía el papel ese; lo que había comenzado como una simple nota de confusión en el rostro del irken se convirtió pronto en una bien definida expresión de angustia y terror…

Al acabar de leer la carta Zim se quedó duro como una piedra durante un minuto. Luego arrugó el papel entre sus manos, y sin decirle nada a nadie salió corriendo del salón de clases.

-¡¡Zim!!¿¿Adónde vas??¡¡Regresa aquí en este instante!!-gritó la señorita Bitters, poniéndose de pie de un salto al ver que uno de los alumnos había salido disparado como bala de cañón sin su permiso.

Y pronto no fue uno sino dos los alumnos que se convirtieron repentinamente en balas vivientes, ya que Dib, viéndose venir la jugosa oportunidad de capturar in fraganti a Zim en una de las suyas, había sacado de su gabardina la cámara que siempre llevaba consigo "por si las dudas" y había salido detrás del extraterrestre sin pérdida de tiempo.

Pero ¡¡Rayos que corría ese tipo!! Dib jamás lo había visto correr así. Hasta se le hacía difícil seguirlo.

Siguiendo al irken, Dib entró en un tupido bosque. Mientras avanzaba entre las zarzas y los árboles, Dib fue viendo que Zim dejaba cosas regadas por el camino: sus lentes de contacto, su peluca…

Uyuyuyuy…eso sí que debía ser grave, para que Zim se portara así y tirara todo al carajo. Debía ser algo grave, algo colosal, algo…

**-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Un grito desgarró el aire cálido de la mañana. Un grito agónico, herido…

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuyyy, qué lindo grito. De seguro le había pasado a Zim algo tan grave, algo tan horrible…Dib estaba que deliraba de alegría.

El chico ya alcanzaba a oír los sollozos apagados de su enemigo. Cerca se lograba entrever un claro…Dib levantó su cámara, preparado para capturar lo que fuera…

Pero al llegar al sitio, enmudeció. El brazo que sostenía la cámara descendió, y Dib se dedicó a contemplar la horrible escena…

Había una nave destruida….árboles quemados…A un lado, un irken muerto…asesinado brutalmente….

Y en medio de toda aquella barbarie de destrucción y muerte estaba Zim, arrodillado en el suelo en una actitud de inmensa agonía; llorando a lágrima viva, con las mejillas completamente quemadas por los surcos que dejaba el agua de las lágrimas…y sosteniendo entre sus manos, fuertemente apretado contra su pecho, el cuerpecito inerte de un androide…

-¡Gir!-sollozaba Zim, levantando a su robot para mirarlo bien-¡¡Gir, despierta!!Por favor, despierta…No me dejes, por favor…No me abandones…

Pero no había caso, el robotito no respondía. Estaba completamente intacto, sin un solo rasguño, pero aún así estaba apagado…

"No importa", susurró Zim suavemente, acariciando la cabecita de Gir. "No importa, te voy a reparar, vas a ver que volverás a ser el mismo, vas a volver a molestarme como siempre…"

Pero Zim sabía que no era así, que Gir no estaba roto. Sus sistemas estaban intactos, su cerebro también…Lo único que le faltaba era el alma…

Zim observó las manitos de Gir, bañadas en sangre…

-Gir…yo también te quiero…

Dib miraba todo aquello sin hacer nada. Finalmente dejó caer la cámara y la pisoteó hasta romperla bien. Luego se alejó sin decir nada…

En el claro, Zim seguía llorando…

En el suelo había un alce de goma salpicado de sangre…

---------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, ése fue mi fic. Ya sé que parece, pero no era un ZAGR (Zim and Gir Romance ¬¬). Era simplemente un relato de lo que acabó pasando con el robotito.

Dejen rewievs, plis!!


End file.
